


【吉尔伽美什/迦尔纳】金先生的魔法少女课程

by ssseeet



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssseeet/pseuds/ssseeet
Summary: *娱乐圈设定卡了一个周还多的车。可能不是很色。复盘一下以前的车寻求新车。段落太长了不好看，又分了一次试试。
Kudos: 4





	【吉尔伽美什/迦尔纳】金先生的魔法少女课程

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973443

迦尔纳大概没想过自己有一天也会和吉尔伽美什有这么亲密的关系。当他坐在吉尔伽美什的怀里，在对方的几乎胁迫的指示下，把手里纯金外壳的iPad稍稍举起来使之能满足吉尔伽美什的需求，而这位王搂着他的腰把呼吸吐在他的耳边时，战栗感不可避免地从尾椎升上头顶。  
这要从迦尔纳的粉丝量终于在今年情人节之后突破了去年的年度目标这件事说起。  
master本不愿意他以舞蹈作为买点出道，她总觉得迦尔纳的卖点大概在腰腿之间，或者在锁骨之上。以master的高见，今年她为她亲爱的小太阳拿下的几个傻白甜烂俗剧本就足够把他的人气翻倍——毕竟坏的名声要比没有名声好太多了，而且坏的名声也很容易拿到。  
今年迦尔纳的粉丝圈就显然出现了两极分化，颜值舔狗派和舞蹈理智派之间的对话都快成了对线。  
她还在想要不要学学隔壁自己捧自己的金先生，这位先生的黑粉总是给他带来大火热搜。毕竟连粉丝圈都要骂起来了，迦尔纳的黑粉自然不可避免的增长起来了。  
master现在就是盼着这个玩意指数增长。只要迦尔纳在年后的几个剧目中的表现够差劲，实现这个目标并不难。master相信，人类就是那种会喊着真香给你复读的家伙。  
但迦尔纳不想放弃舞蹈。他的身材和天赋决定了他跳什么类型的舞蹈都能专业，造型做的好的话色气值飙升master也爱看。故而master做了让步。  
他在新年被master好好地整了一回合，在公司举办的联欢•内斗•晚会上以女主角的身份参演了《一千零一夜》歌舞剧，却因为master的恶趣味大大地出丑了。这中间的事情太多又很尴尬，以至于当事人从不愿意提起这些事来，连一向对此类事件喜闻乐见的master也难得不总是微妙的笑笑或者沉默以对。巧妙的转移话题也是master的必修课呢。  
不管怎么说，这是一个机会，粉丝福利可以拖欠但不能没有，正愁怎么帮孩子宣传新剧的master觉得这就是个好机会。  
恰逢近期魔法少女团的魔伊复刻巡回演唱正火得昏天黑地，几个小姑娘忙得团团转但挣了个盆满钵满，看得master眼红，她前几天去给伊利亚帮忙时，伊莉雅为了吉尔差点把隔夜的饭给吐出来——毕竟伊莉雅哪会知道来者并非吉尔而是吉尔伽美什，偏偏还是那个，令人欲食之而后快的那位。  
如果不是她在场，热心市民金先生还不知道要说出什么话来鲨害可怜的魔法少女们。由此，master觉得，看在自己如此帮忙的份上伊莉雅的热度她蹭定了，伊莉雅也理所当然地应该帮她。  
然而最近小太阳的各种事情都让master碰了壁。迦尔纳确实在舞蹈上天赋奇佳，但是无论他们找什么样的老师来指导，迦尔纳的表现都不尽人意。  
练习时自然没必要打扮得像个魔法少女一样，粉色的卫衣和淡蓝色的破洞七分牛仔也挺清新可爱的，master特地定制了一双圆头小低跟，迦尔纳把吉娜可的头绳借了过来，虽然宅女神的头绳一点也不花哨，这不妨碍master认为这样能削弱迦尔纳身上清冷的气息。  
这样的迦尔纳和平时的迦尔纳已经差距很大了，为了更柔和一点，他们还修了眉毛，master把她的死亡芭比粉拿出来看了看，还是把它扔了回去，即使自己化妆水平很不怎么样，有的人还是不该信的——毕竟是那个人送的礼物。  
迦尔纳把动作学的一点不差，他还花了时间学习伪声练习微笑，即使不能像个少女也起码像个正太，在他跳舞的时候，粉色卫衣上的绯红长带随手臂扬起落下，master在一旁适时地吹出粉红泡泡来做背景，少女系配色的芙芙在背景板一角压阵。单从画面上看，这差不多很少女了吧！  
但是不管拍多少遍，当他们俩坐在笔记本前来回观看的时候，总觉得少了点什么。  
迦尔纳有点想放弃这个想法了。毕竟以master这兴致高涨的样子来看，最终自己是逃脱不了打扮成真正的魔法少女又唱又跳的命运，他最近的伪声学的越来越好了，再这样下去，如果魔伊巡回演出还有第三轮复刻的话，自己说不定也能受邀去表演了。  
今年不仅迪昂、阿尔斯托福等等，连新签约的超级人气王始皇帝都受邀去了魔伊复刻演出，迦勒底宠小孩子还有没有天理了？他对于给粉丝做福利这件事持百分百赞成态度，年终晚会的时候表演印度舞娘也任劳任怨，但是唯独魔法少女的巡回演出不想参加。  
master或许是体会到了他的这种想法，当即决定迎难而上，怎么能被魔法少女这点小事打倒呢？如果这点小事都搞不定，她还怎么在公司抬头挺胸做女人？  
最近金先生的新片开机，那个人也嚣张了不少啊。  
这年头不会炼铜的绅士都不是好总裁了，她赶紧给伊莉雅通了电话，只可惜魔伊的巡回演出似乎到了关键的节点，魔法少女团没有一个人能脱开身来教教他们什么是真正的魔法少女。  
虽然伊莉雅没有提供解决问题的方法，克洛伊倒是提供了思路给她：“找一些了解魔法少女的绅士就好了嘛。最了解魔法少女的人往往并非魔法少女哦。”这一说，自然而然地又在master脑子里勾勒出了隔壁金先生的形象。  
这样想就对了，最了解魔法少女的自然是魔法少女的敌人——她本来就在思考怎么复制金先生从黑粉中杀出血路的真香作战大法，这样一来就顺势而为，顺便向长辈借点资源捧一捧后辈，这都是应该的嘛。  
思即此，她便立马准备行动。把蹲在墙角和芙芙一起看魔伊巡回视频回放的迦尔纳拽了出来，魔伊复刻的百场他看了七十多场了，按理说也差不多该看吐了，可是炼铜就是正经绅士该做的事情，怎么看都不应该看腻才对。  
迦尔纳喜欢克洛伊的褐色皮肤，把她称作黑皮小美女，克洛伊说话风格又好玩又率真——关键还白送限定卡牌，没钱氪周边的人就该爱小黑——所以爱到不行。“总之而言，去找乌鲁克王吧！”master说到。  
迦尔纳把圆头小皮鞋脱下来，换上新买的运动鞋——陪着master挑的鞋子，在各种层面上压他一头的master抢走了黑红配色的最后一双，并且说服他，粉白配色才是当季最流行最时尚的新款。  
master给梅林大哥哥打了个电话，总是在加莫名其妙的班的梅林也一如既往苦恼地倾诉着芙芙不在只能靠魔法拍片的痛苦，并强烈要求立马把芙芙送回来，master冷哼一声让他把电话交给乌鲁克王，并发出模仿小动物的吼叫“梅林必须死”。  
“您为什么不直接打给王呢？”王最近总是很难伺候啊。  
“哼哼哼，我哪里知道现在的王是哪一位。”再难伺候也必须得去伺候嘛。  
master其实心知肚明，她根本不用问就知道吉尔伽美什处于什么时期，虽然幼青老三年龄段的吉尔伽美什有着迥然不同的性格，但毋庸置疑，他们都同样的自我意识过剩，以及，非常霸道总裁。  
不出所料，即使只是撒了个娇说想他，王就准备包下一个机场来把master送到自己身边，只等她一句我在哪哪哪，窗外马上就会飘起直升机来吧？有钱人，就是玩的大。她倒宁愿去带着没什么黄金律的小太阳去老老实实地坐飞机。  
总裁助理芙芙理所当然地有它头等舱的机票，这个小动物戴上墨镜以后可以代替梅林去和金先生搭对手戏拍时装硬照了。  
所以王现在在哪里呢？master在吉尔伽美什重复了两边以后才明白王的意思，原来此隔壁非彼隔壁，金先生此时此刻就真的在他们的隔壁。  
金先生自出道以来就人气爆表，一年到头来没有几天在迦勒底总部办公楼溜达的，去年《绝对魔兽战线》开播，又到了这位王的黑粉和路人粉们频繁反复横跳的时候了，吉尔伽美什拍戏之余还拍了几套写真，把各大杂志封面上了又上，直接带火。  
这比上某博热搜来劲多了，毕竟撤热搜需要花钱，上杂志却只会挣钱——这些钱后来拿去撤掉某个魔法少女与金闪闪渊源考据的热搜，这就是后话了。  
她还听说恩齐都把王上过的杂志都买了一遍，裁下王的页面贴在一堵奇妙的墙上，她几次想要同恩齐都谈谈直接向王讨要原片的事情，总被眼刀捅到心脏。  
芙芙呜呜叫了两声，拿爪子挠着地板，小脑袋摇的像个拨浪鼓。迦尔纳伸手让芙芙爬到自己的手臂上，把它高高地抛起来，精准地接入怀中。这个胸有点硬吧？这样抛接芙芙，舒服的差不多是迦尔纳才对。master想。  
自《绝对魔兽战线》开机以来，梅林就成了比孔明更苦恼的人，虽然他完全从来不是应当控场的人，却在此次意外地成了某种类似稀泥一般地存在。  
一方面吉尔伽美什和金固之间的关系总是很微妙，另一方面你很难想象两个凛系女明星对一切商业活动的打击程度，这有时候让吉尔伽美什都感到为难。  
而且只要左边贤王一个杂修右边总裁就开始痴汉模式，那个笨蛋总裁还总是在吉尔伽美什的面前正气凛然地表演他最喜欢的那一幕“区区致命伤而已！”吉尔伽美什后知后觉地发现，原来自家总裁也长了一张凛系明星脸。  
杀青以后，梅林便陪着吉尔伽美什继续进行商业活动，主要的宣传活动都是他们两个在做。  
吉尔伽美什原本设计的许多活动中都需要芙芙的参与，而梅林为了摆脱NG无数次的“梅林必须死”早就把芙芙送去了master身边，所以不得已修改了活动内容邀请了此时无所事事的总裁先生和他的秘书——这样的安排也是master不太愿意相信王此时就在迦勒底的原因之一。  
好了，终于到对线的时候了！  
与其说这个一身飒爽的master一出现就扑上王的行为是一种痴汉行为更不如说是一种报复行为。吉尔伽美什任由她扑过来，还颇显亲昵地揉乱master的头发，这小姑娘马上四下张望寻找那位总裁的身影。  
迦勒底第一秘书秘书玛修对上master的目光，无奈地笑了笑。吉尔伽美什王对master总是更加宽厚包容一些，虽然这其实是因为master性格更加活泼没谱，但这所有人都心知肚明的原因并不能阻止两位总裁争风吃醋——在大多数艺人那里两位总裁都是这样的被双标地对待。  
但你看，一旦有什么剧目准备搬上荧幕，总裁总是快人一步。  
然而抱着芙芙拖着拉杆箱的小太阳还是让全场为之一振，这种少年感十足的造型是谁强行搭出来的？玛修从来没觉得粉色的卫衣和粉白色的鞋子能穿这么帅气张扬，而从手肘伸出来的鲜红的飘带死死抓住她的感官，让她下意识地去找找在场人员中有没有磕印度场的迷弟迷妹。  
年度晚会时迦尔纳先生的舞娘造型还在她的脑海里挥之不去，没过几天，master又搞出了什么幺蛾子？冲这个观感就给master搞个五星，今年她玛修再也不阻止master池子里扔石头了——虽然大概率白给，但万一歪了呢？  
此时的她还有很多事情没想到，那个拉杆箱里装了许多的魔法少女周边，自然还有伊莉雅代言的肥宅快乐水。  
包括某master的死亡芭比粉。  
吉尔伽美什理所当然地怒不可遏了，这个愚蠢的master究竟知不知道自己在说什么？“最理解魔法少女的绅士”什么的，这样的名号本王可担当不起——虽然他知道年幼的自己会喜欢和小女孩们混在一起，自己甚至还在家里囤了大量的魔伊快乐水。  
可是他自身与魔法少女们之间最深的联系恐怕就是——手撕小萝莉？说是来请本王出马，其实需要的是年幼的本王？别开玩笑了，怎么可能会这么放纵这位年轻的master。吉尔伽美什冷哼一声，连面前极品的红茶也不想再碰一下。  
热心市民金先生表示，如果请教寿司萝莉这方面的经验，他倒可以保证绝不NG——这话若是被魔伊粉听去了，那就不只是一个热搜了。

但是master怎么可能就这么放弃自己绝妙的想法。  
从某种意义上会让王也接受几乎不可能的事情的这位master最后还是赢了。  
吉尔伽美什即使生气也无济于事，毕竟这个小东西是他所爱护的人，那就这样纵容吧。master的心思除了在魔法少女上以外，实际上更多的是在来年的资源上，怎么能让自己心爱的艺人连续两年在年度晚会上丢脸呢。  
自从《绝对魔兽战线》开播以来，她就在各大app和论坛上关注着吉尔伽美什王的fans数量变化，果不其然地看到了王大量路人粉和黑粉的反复横跳，今年金先生估计不用花那么多钱去撤热搜了，可喜可贺。金先生每年都能超标完成年度目标，虽然梅林批判她对王太过“仁慈”了，也不能否认金先生确实神通广大。  
被迫与魔法少女搭上线的金先生只想知道怎么从这件委托中捞点本回来。他和迦尔纳之间除了那个莫名其妙的黄金三爸之外，并没什么特别的联系——更何况这家伙笑起来一点也不同他合拍，性格上更像是儿子而不是爸。  
不过说起来，这家伙的嘲讽技能是不是完全拉满了？“既然不愿意就不要逞强挑战了，没想到一向傲慢的英雄王也有违背自我意志的一天。”  
居然还敢这样直视他的眼睛说这种话，怕不是真的不想要面子了。他已经开始思考master关于“坏名声也是名声”的说法，现在看来，傻白甜言情剧说不定跟他莫名合拍。  
迦尔纳找了几场喜欢的live，投到墙壁上，练习室的灯光调暗了一半，打开一个彩灯，他踩着昏暗摇晃的光点踩上节奏，他选的几首歌都是节奏偏快的，活泼昂扬，鼓点清晰，咚咚咚叮叮当当地踩着地板，脚尖一点，臀部一提，弯腰90分笑脸，声音软起来，一切恰到好处。  
只是他的身体偏瘦长，摇起来当然少了少女的纯真可爱，反倒是多了点娇媚。虽说他自己觉得这样的魔法少女也不错嘛，“绅士可能会喜欢吧。”master却难得在这种地方反驳他：“并不想要被那种绅士喜欢。”  
这身形在此刻摇曳昏黑的灯光下就更显得柔媚了点，吉尔伽美什盘腿坐在摄像机旁边，迦尔纳的影子拽着光在他脚边跳来跳去，缩小的迦尔纳在他脑袋边的小屏幕里。这就让他忽然喉头一紧，既然这活已经从master那边接下来了，那么他要一点报酬也不过分吧。他金先生出马还从来没把什么事情搞砸过——他再次回忆了一下这两位雇主的需求，粉丝福利？  
这岂不是太简单了？  
吉尔伽美什起身，走到迦尔纳身边，恰巧迦尔纳踩着步点把整个后背交给他，吉尔伽美什随手扯住他的胳膊上的衣带，沿着小臂划过去摸上他细长的手指，十指交握的瞬间，把人往下一拉。  
吉尔伽美什顺势坐到地上去，他没想到带着另一个人的体重落下去还真的有些疼，怀里这家伙身上没什么肉，瞬间绷紧的肌肉硌得他肉疼，更让他存了几分调笑的心思。他把自己的平板塞进迦尔纳的手中，双手环住他的腰。  
“取悦我。”吉尔伽美什说。  
吉尔伽美什没想到迦尔纳会直接放松下来，他甚至在自己的下巴底下蹭了蹭，似乎这样的体位对他来说家常便饭——说实话，他之所以不太了解迦尔纳，很大程度上是因为迦尔纳绯闻很少，偶尔上个热搜也完全是因为新作品宣传，他的新作往往声势浩大，但是本人却不是主角，基本不会被放在头一句宣传。吉尔伽美什没有那么多时间在热搜里吃瓜，他只关心自己想令其消失的那条热搜有没有安安分分地呆在它该存在的末位。  
掏钱撤的次数多了，吉尔伽美什渐渐发现，有时候撤热搜反而还能让热度涨上去。  
思维跑的太远了，迦尔纳把吉尔伽美什iPad上的各种窗口全关了，打开了前置摄像头，把胳膊抬起来，照顾吉尔伽美什的视线，那块金色的板子上便显出它的主人的俊美的脸。在屏幕的一角，迦尔纳的耳朵微微地烫起来。  
他怎么会知道如何取悦对方。他只知道自己家养的大型犬从后面包围自己的时候，只要让它看到自己的脸，那家伙就会沉浸在莫名其妙的快乐之中。这样想显然是对被委托来教导自己的吉尔伽美什不敬，他一向对自己的老师都很尊敬。  
master曾说，攻略吉尔伽美什这个人，最妙的武器就是别要脸。于是很久之前，迦勒底同吉尔伽美什签约的时候，master正在苦修画技准备产出好吃的吉尔粮。  
吉尔伽美什的手臂环着他的腰，有意无意地触及那些敏感的地方，那边差不多就是他的弱点所在，但是此时此刻从尾椎升起的战栗感取代了痒，他忍住想要像大型犬一样抖动全身的冲动。有些记忆从他的脑海深处复苏了。  
显然他们两个想到一块去了。  
那些东西的存在本来就是图一乐，拿来装进脑子里显然不应该，可是浮光掠影地在视网膜后端划过的东西，总是在必然之时显现。  
吉尔伽美什的手跑进他的卫衣，摸索着前进，指尖走过的地方没留下任何痕迹却点燃皮肤下的火，迦尔纳把自己往吉尔伽美什的怀里折，这样与其说逃避，不如说是把自己送了上去，“吉尔…”卫衣明明不薄，后背贴紧吉尔伽美什的腹肌时，依然烧了起来，吉尔伽美什的手指到达了目的地，拿下怀中人的乳头，“伽美什……”  
点火，耳朵里忽然跑进他人的呼唤，吉尔伽美什觉得喉咙冒火，手下的乳头几乎是瞬间立了起来，他用指甲去撩拨、用指腹去按压，怀中人闷闷的呼吸声拨动他的心弦，手下一用力，迦尔纳的呻吟声就脱口而出。“取悦我……”他听见迦尔纳的声音，迦尔纳学着吉尔伽美什的语气重复他说的话。  
下一句呻吟被英雄王吞进口中。  
唇齿相交，吉尔伽美什的舌头钻进他的口腔，从上至下从左至右，明明是温柔的有秩序的却让他感到狂乱和被侵犯，在他自己的口腔里，他不知道自己的舌头应该放置在哪里，被追赶着扫过每一寸表皮，吮掉唾液又掉进更深的漩涡，一张一合的仿佛是兽的嘴巴，迦尔纳的大型犬张大了嘴巴能把他的拳头吞下去。  
他凝视着吉尔伽美什鲜红色的瞳孔，他不是要陷进去，而是被那利刃戳破了皮——猫般的竖瞳，吉尔伽美什也同样回望，他的眼角勾起一抹笑，不似风情万种更像是君王号令。  
于是他竟追着吉尔伽美什的舌头探入对方的口中，无论在哪边的领地，他都是被牵着走的那一方，舌尖被对方捉住，锁在两人之间，法式湿吻变为蜻蜓点水般的挑逗，反倒是他开始急着去加深这个吻了，吉尔伽美什稍稍放开一点，唾液在两人之间拉出银线，他的眼睛一眨，迦尔纳失神般向他倒过来。吉尔伽美什不想接吻，他更想听迦尔纳的呻吟。  
他的金色iPad被迦尔纳抱在怀里，那金灿灿的颜色不知为何会碍了他的眼——或许是迦尔纳的手臂妨碍了他手上的动作。  
他应该早从千里眼中看到它的结局并妥善处置自己的财产，很显然此时他更想妥善处置怀中的大型生物。吉尔伽美什从迦尔纳手中夺下iPad，伸长了手臂扔到远处，随着清脆的落地声，好像静止在两人身体上的时间开始流动，迦尔纳的骨头发出咔咔地响声，它随着iPad无法逆转的屏幕的碎裂声在吉尔伽美什怀里猛然扭身，就像一只体重超标的狗，扑上几乎拿出全部温柔的王，他重新咬住吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，试图从那深渊把灵活的鱼儿钓出来。  
“哈哈。”吉尔伽美什的喉咙里发出一点轻笑，迦尔纳的胳膊攀在他肩膀之上，刚好方便把那具身体给他上下其手，血红的瞳孔里倒影的只有对方那双异瞳，乳头在手下进一步鼓胀，吉尔伽美什放弃用指甲撩拨，转而把手掌覆上去按压，更大面积地照顾到胸前的肌肉，转动指尖就能摸到对方的突出的肋骨。  
吉尔伽美什知道专业的芭蕾舞者会非常严格地控制体重，不知道其他的怎么样。这举动反而刺激了迦尔纳的神经，吉尔伽美什的手心是湿热的，让他能联想到更多的东西，他意欲通过亲吻来遏止涌上喉咙的呻吟，却被自己的想像击倒。  
“啊……哈……”原来真的，假借着欣赏的借口去触及那些，即使当时胸怀坦荡毫无反应，也总有一天要从大脑皮层调出传导至男人们的第二脑。  
吉尔伽美什很满意，闸口一旦打开，洪水就不可遏止地奔腾直下，迦尔纳不再啄着他的唇不放，把头埋下去抵在他的肩头，蹭开吉尔伽美什的衬衫，吸吻他的脖颈，他的牙齿下有动脉奔腾的快乐声音，吉尔伽美什的手没闲着，他的喉咙里也不断溢出清浅但诱人的呻吟，热气被头发遮挡不能逃跑，全挡在吉尔伽美什的耳朵下，水汽润湿发梢和耳垂。  
“嗯？”他发出询问声，怀中人的身体已经染上情欲的温度，肌肉拉伸到极致在两人中间形成空洞，他把迦尔纳的腿掰过去绕到自己腰后，一只手搂在腰后沿着脊椎推动快感滑动，一只手伸下去脱那条水洗蓝牛仔裤。  
迦尔纳的性器已经稍稍抬头了，随着吉尔伽美什用手指描绘它的形状，它变得更加不受其主人的控制，迦尔纳封住吉尔伽美什向下探望的视线，却挡不住指甲从睾丸顺着柱身缓缓移动带来的愉悦。  
“只是开始而已。”吉尔伽美什说，迦尔纳只是用粗重的喘息来回应他，他把吉尔伽美什的领子扒得更大了，以便找出更多的土地种植草莓，笑声从他舌头底下的声带里吐出来。“哈哈，迦尔纳……”  
吉尔伽美什改用整只手掌去包裹对方的性器，显然这能让迦尔纳更加兴奋，也能更多地帮他挤出迦尔纳藏在舌头底下的呻吟声，阴茎在他手心长大，他用手指绕着顶端的道口滑动，便感到迦尔纳的身体在他怀里猛然一跳：“吉尔伽美什……哈啊……”  
迦尔纳猛地抬起头，紧紧搂住吉尔伽美什的脖子，迫使英雄王扬头腾出空间给他，身下的手指没放过这一反应，更加放肆了起来，性器也在他手里微微颤抖着，一些先行的液体湿润了吉尔伽美什的手指，诱导着他的指尖更加深入地侍弄那玩意，沿着脊椎活动的手按在尾椎，将入未入，更加撩人心思。  
“嗯……哼……”迦尔纳的腰挺起来，两人的胸膛忽然贴近，粘稠的液体一下子喷涌而出，被海鸥抓住，浸湿那双翅膀。吉尔伽美什一用力，把迦尔纳反扑在地上，瘦削的身体撞在地板上，吉尔伽美什把自己的手垫在迦尔纳后脑勺，把自己的指骨也硌的疼。  
又是唇齿相接，吉尔伽美什的又一个深吻分明粗暴疼痛而不加控制，与其说是吻，更像是惩处犯错的宠物，意外让迦尔纳感到温存，牙齿咬破口腔溢出淡淡的血腥味，反而抚慰了两人火烧一般的喉咙，不如说，正因为心满意足的时刻正慢慢到来，身体的躁动也更能忍耐了。  
吉尔伽美什放开他的唇，抬起他的胳膊把那件粉红色的卫衣从迦尔纳身上拔下来，外表上看起来少年感十足的人，摇起来就很成人派，脱了衣服又色情得很，胸口的红宝石真是促进唾液的分泌，不然就买下男人装的杂志封面给他，要火还不简单。  
吉尔伽美什拿精液抹在他小腹上，迦尔纳的腰就扭起来，他还抱着吉尔伽美什的脖子，声音沙涩而动人，“你……一点也不……着急……啊！”他已经不能成句，吉尔伽美什的眼底还尽是游刃有余。  
大猫在他眼前舔舔嘴唇，手指滑到缝隙间，带着低低的嘲笑钻进迦尔纳的身体，被精液湿润的指头没费力就没入两个骨节，吉尔伽美什转动手指，便听到身下的人发出黏腻的喘息，“哈……啊……”  
这次换他单手搂着迦尔纳的脖子，含着颈动脉咬，皮肤底下就是生命的味道，他想要这个鲜活的生命为自己发狂，他曲起手指搅动一分，迦尔纳的腰就绷紧一分，他把手指增加到两根，身下的人就绷紧五分，轻轻地抽插，紧致的内壁就咬住它们不放，似乎走向更深处还要更加轻松，“嗯，啊……”  
迦尔纳早就把吉尔伽美什的衬衫扯开了，他一定要紧贴着吉尔伽美什的皮肤才感到一点安慰，他的双手胡乱在对方身后滑动，身下的蜜穴贴心地把异物的形态传递给他，他似乎听到手指抽插带出淫液的声音，吉尔伽美什在他下巴底下咽口水的声音，压抑的嘲笑声，都加重了他的愉悦。  
“我着急得很呢。”吉尔伽美什说。他开始沿着迦尔纳的锁骨舔吻，把痕迹留在上面，雪白的身体上留下印记很容易，也会很美，同时身下的手也没歇着，第三根手指没入的时候，迦尔纳的长腿在他腰侧收紧，两只脚磕在一起，圆头小低跟抵着他的后背有点痛。  
他转动手指摸索着寻找迦尔纳的敏感点，那里面温度几乎要将他融化，指甲刮擦内壁给迦尔纳带来的快感超乎他的想像，黏稠的水顺着指缝流出来，迦尔纳的脸烧成天边火烧云，“吉尔……伽美什……往那边……”吉尔伽美什的手指移动，他的腿就夹得更紧。  
迦尔纳把双脚交叉起来，努力地蹬掉脚上的鞋子，马上他就会没有这个力气了——吉尔伽美什粗重的喘息吐在他的胸口，不仅舌头在胸口抚弄红宝石带起的痒让他受不了，身下火热的钝痛更让他难耐，手指碾过内壁拓开空间，同时带来不满足感，他愈发想要被填满。用什么都行。  
他们想到一起了。  
他们之间的空间一下子放开了，时间流动，空间流动，“脱衣服。”肉体流动。  
迦尔纳撑着身子笨拙地把裤子往下拽，吉尔伽美什已经扔掉了衬衫丢掉了裤子脱得一丝不挂，腿间那玩意像玩笑一般挺立——从他脸上得意的表情就能看出来，这具身体不会让任何人不满意。  
迦尔纳咽了咽口水，他才把裤子褪到膝盖，刚才抱着吉尔伽美什的时候太用力了，导致他的小臂还有点哆哆嗦嗦，吉尔伽美什的脖颈一侧全是他咬出来的红痕。吉尔伽美什拽住迦尔纳的脚踝把他的腿拉起来，轻轻松松地扯下障碍物，视线沿着细长的腿把手指推进，晕开一片粉红的色彩。  
他的手迈上迦尔纳的阴茎，迦尔纳的手就顺着他的胳膊爬上来，再搂住他的脖子，那一片草莓地。吉尔伽美什顺势把他捞起来，带着人踉踉跄跄地抵到墙上。  
他的性器抵在迦尔纳的穴口，意欲所归之处，迦尔纳扭了扭腰，口中发出闷闷地催促，身下的穴口急促地翕张，淫液顺着柱身发出隐秘的邀请。吉尔伽美什托着他的腿寸寸导入，在怀中人猛然收紧了双臂时顶到最深处去，他的呼吸不可避免地深重，迦尔纳则从他颈间抬起头，“吉尔伽美什……啊！”  
他条件反射地要收紧双腿，却只是把体内的凶器夹得更紧，支撑腿马上软下来，他完全落在吉尔伽美什的怀中，身体随着对方不紧不慢地抽送而一阵一阵地颤抖着，那阴茎好像在他体内慢慢地长大，挤压柔软的内壁，肉体撞击带着噗啪的水声更让情欲在空气间蔓延。想象力是最可怕的怪物。  
“真舒服……”吉尔伽美什笑着说，迦尔纳的手指没进他的发间，扭过脸来寻求亲吻，舌头已经压不住呻吟声了，他想要吉尔伽美什的口腔来容纳它们，对方满足他的要求，同时更加猛烈地撞击他的后穴，膨大的性器每次都撞上他的敏感点，他怎么知道吉尔伽美什头一次就找准了他的弱点，准的就像百分百暴击星的绿卡。  
快感海浪一般没过他的头顶，淫液像溪流一般顺着长腿下滑，吉尔伽美什的舌头和低笑一样给予迦尔纳抚慰，把他的理智禁锢在针尖大小的小岛。“啊……哈……吉尔……”汪洋大海一片。  
“吉尔伽美什！”迦尔纳尖叫，猛地摇晃脑袋，他的眼中溢出生理性的泪水，被灵巧的舌头卷起，快感一下子冲顶，暖流撞击身体的极限，把他摔进浪潮里。  
吉尔伽美什搂着他的腰，身体律动，勤勤恳恳地收集每一份愉悦地种子，黏液混合着精液随着抽插挤出体外，水声清晰可闻，耳边飘荡的尽是迦尔纳的浪叫，他还没想抽出来，就再次硬了起来。  
他离开迦尔纳的身体，把他翻过去，迦尔纳的胳膊离开了他的脖子就好像不知道往那里放去，四下光滑如镜面，毫无借力之处——好在吉尔伽美什贴心地撑起他的身体，臀瓣分开，那根凶器再次没入他的体内。  
自己的阴茎早就在勃起状态了，此刻忽然贴上冰冷的墙面，令他浑身一哆嗦，这并不是什么墙面，“迦尔纳……你现在的样子，真的诱人……”吉尔伽美什的声音总能让他有一点理智回笼，练习室有铺满整面墙的镜子，平面镜忠实地倒映着他们的脸、身体、交合的部分，含笑的瞳孔。  
即使吉尔伽美什的声音里只有色情的味道，迦尔纳也知道，他面对镜面欣赏自己淫荡的样子的时候，也会带起一丝慌乱。  
那还有什么好说的呢。吉尔伽美什搂着他的腰做支撑点，性器碾过他体内的每一寸内核，内壁已经习惯了远远大过压迫感的快感，更加欢喜雀跃地追逐着吉尔伽美什的意愿行动，奉上紧致和热度，全身心都在欢迎着外来的入侵者。  
“吉尔伽美什……哈哈……”迦尔纳一遍遍地叫吉尔伽美什的名字，手指覆上吉尔伽美什在镜子上的影子，眼睛，鼻子，唇，瞳孔中倒映的吉尔伽美什。  
吉尔伽美什沿着他的肩膀吻下去，把沉重的呼吸吐在吻痕与吻痕中间，他的手握着迦尔纳的性器套弄，迦尔纳扭着腰迎合他的动作，跳舞的人果然就是不一样，他又射在迦尔纳体内，迦尔纳的两腿间湿得不像话，这很方便他的活动，他的手也恰当地握住飞翔的白鸟，藏在手心。  
迦尔纳扭过头来索吻，半眯的眼睛里尽是满足，吉尔伽美什给他嘴唇，小鸡啄米般要在唇齿之间，他拥抱着迦尔纳滑落到地上去，贴着镜子做下一轮。  
整个练习室就是那艘飘摇的船，它稳得有点过分，可是乘客总是不老实——大海也并不老实。荷尔蒙的气息和石楠花的气息弥漫在整个练习室，吉尔伽美什扯着迦尔纳把他脑子里的知识点都实践了一遍，从镜子前滚到镜子后，从芙芙压脚的布景板滚到英雄王摔碎的iPad，直到吉尔伽美什搂着迦尔纳摸着他脖子上深深浅浅的咬痕，只剩了接吻的心思。  
他怎么会觉得接吻永远都不会累，额头抵着额头鼻尖顶着鼻尖嘴唇贴在一起，真是不老实的对抗的样子，却总是叫他想要再硬起来。总之，这里，没有谁不满意。  
只有谁更满意。  
吉尔伽美什满足地亲吻怀中的男人，迦尔纳白皙的皮肤上满是他留下的痕迹，他轻轻地咬迦尔纳的下巴，更靠下一点的地方，吻痕从小腹一路延伸上来，他们俩好像回到未开始的时候，迦尔纳扭过头，学金先生的口气，“取悦我。”  
吉尔伽美什笑了，狠狠地把迦尔纳地脑袋往自己怀里塞，手臂收紧全是骄傲的欣喜，“迦尔纳，”他说：“好舒服，等下次拍正片的时候我再来。”重音咬在“再”上。  
迦尔纳有点气笑了，他把手指伸到吉尔伽美什的嘴里去抠他的舌头，这条小鱼儿到底是什么玩意构成的，他真的想知道，以自己的见识还是应当拿到实验室里去切片观察比较好——虽然他已经许久不碰理科。  
可是吉尔伽美什的指头交叠着他的指头，牙齿摩擦关节，舌间撩过皮肤，依然点燃火焰，“吉尔伽美什……“总觉得有再次硬起来的危险，他希望抽回手，王已经抓紧了他的手，十指交握，在无名指的牙印上印下吻。  
吉尔伽美什大笑起来，金色的涟漪出现在两人的头顶，柔软厚重的披风落在两人赤条条的身体上，迦尔纳搂住吉尔伽美什的脖子，吻上去。  
至于到处乱玩了一整天后前来视察却得到了不得了的惊喜的master，那就是后话了。  
吉尔伽美什找到这个小姑娘跟她谈谈把迦尔纳前半年的通告转到他的工作室的计划，还沉浸在不得了的惊喜之中的master探求地看着英雄王毫不掩饰的吻痕，就想起昨天的小太阳，几乎没在这位艺人身上出现过的疲惫感包围了她的亲爱的小太阳，同样叫人拍案叫绝的是迦尔纳锁骨链下比锁骨链还好看的一圈咬痕。  
所以她还是当即立断同意了吉尔伽美什的要求，她头一次觉得自己所作决定的结果变成了薛定谔的承诺。她隐隐为小太阳感到担忧，今年的年度目标，恐怕又要窗了。  
如果窗了的话，她就得好好想想，和还有什么角色比较适合她可爱的艺人了。  
嗯。

在这个故事的最后，我们再交代一件事情——纠缠在一起makelove的时候，迦尔纳找了个机会，一脚踹倒了三脚架。


End file.
